Ketemu!
by Shena BlitzRyuseiran
Summary: Pencarian Sasuke di markas Orochimaru. Apakah Naruto akan menemukan Sasuke? Dari judulnya aja udah tau! Gaje and OOC R


Hiyyyyeeeee!!!!! Akhirnya bebas juga! Saya suka kebebasan! ^o^

Setelah terkurung selama beberapa bulan karna persiapan menghadapi UN, akhirnya saya bisa juga publish fic baru.

Senangnya~

Akh! Lupakan bertele-telenya, kita langsung aja!

***

Tap Tap Tap

Naruto berlari menyusuri lorong gelap di markas Orochimaru ini dan membuka setiap kamar yang dilaluinya, berharap orang yang di carinya ada di salah satu kamar tersebut.

'_Cklek!'_

'Tidak ada!'

Naruto kembali membuka salah satu kamar di lorong itu.

'Di sini juga tidak ada!'

Dan semakin kencanglah Naruto berlari. Karna orang yang di carinya belum dapat ia temukan.

"DIMANA KAU, SASUKEEEEEE!!!"

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ketemu © Shena BlitzRyuseiran**

**OOC and Gaje**

*****

Karena Naruto berlari terlalu kencang, ia tidak melihat di depannya ada seekor kecoa yang sedang mejeng. Hasilnya? Jangan di tanya! Naruto sukses tersandung kecoa itu dan terpelanting hingga menabrak tembok. Dengan ini kita ragu apakah Naruto benar-benar akan menjadi Hokage atau tidak! =_="

Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol akibat insiden tadi. Lalu ia melihat salah satu kamar yang pintunya tertutup dan memutuskan untuk melihat ke dalamnya. Mungkin Sasuke ada di dalam situ.

'_Cklek!'_

Naruto membuka pintu perlahan sambil memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Dan…

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" terdengar jeritan melengking dari dalam kamar itu.

Dan apa yang Naruto lihat adalah….

ENG ING ENG

Guru Yamato sedang berendam di bathub di ruangan itu. Tak lupa seekor bebek karet sebagai pelengkap sweatdropnya Naruto.

"Gu..Guru Yamato! Sedang apa di sini? Kita kan sedang mencari Sasuke?" Naruto yang merasa jengkel bertanya pada guru barunya itu.

"Ow, kau membuat aku kaget saja, Naruto!" katanya.

"Ninja juga butuh mandi. Dari kemarin aku belum mandi, tauk! Ternyata markas Orochimaru punya kamar mandi yang lumayan lengkap juga. Aku tertolong~" tambahnya.

'Dasar tidak berguna!' dengan itu Naruto kembali berlari lagi meninggalkan gurunya yang sedang sibuk dengan bebek karetnya.

* * *

"Hosh…hosh…hosh…" Naruto benar-benar sudah kecapekan karna berlari-lari terus. Tak sengaja arah pandangannya tertuju pada satu kamar di depannya. Naruto segara berlari ke arah pintunya dan membukanya.

"SASUKEEEE!!!!" teriak Naruto sekuat tenaga.

"Sasuke, eh-Sasuke! Yah…kecoret deh~" latah seorang pemuda yang sedang melukis.

"APA?? KECORET?!!" teriak tiga orang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan.

"Sai…k-kau sedang apa di sini?" tegur Naruto.

"Ah, ini gara-gara Naruto sih yang mengagetkanku. Lukisan mereka jadi gagal!" keluh Sai.

"Hei, kau yang berkumis dan berambut duren! Berani-beraninya ya kau menggagalkan lukisan kami!" protes laki-laki bertubuh gemuk, Jirobo.

"Kau tidak tahu apa, 3 jam kami berpose seperti ini untuk mendapatkan lukisan kami berempat yang cute-cute ini!" kali ini laki-laki bertangan laba-laba angkat bicara.

"Ehehehe, maaf…aku cuma mau numpang nanya. Apakah ada anak lelaki seumuran denganku, berkulit putih, berwajah agak –uhuk, tampan dan berambut hitam model pantat ayam?" tanya Naruto.

"Langsung saja jangan bertele-tele. Sasuke, maksudmu?" kata pria yang berlipstik ungu, Sakon.

"Weis…pada pengalaman jadi dukun yah? Kok tahu namanya Sasuke sih?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Tadi pertama masuk kau teriak nama 'Sasuke', bodoh!" kata Sakon.

"Ya paling…jam-jam segini Sasuke sedang dimandiin sama tuan Orochimaru!" ucap Sakon enteng.

"UAPUAH?!!" Naruto shock bukan main. Sudah jam 12 begini, baru dimandiin? Parah!

Naruto langsung berlari keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Maaf ya, Naruto. Aku tidak bisa membantumu mencari Sasuke," gumam Sai.

"Hei, kau! Kenapa malah melamun?! Cepat lukis kami lagi. Awas kalau gagal lagi!" kata seorang perempuan satu-satunya di ruangan itu, Tayuya.

"Ayo! Kita udah berpose nich!" kata Sakon yang berpose seperti Manohara.

"Ah, i-iya!"

* * *

Naruto kembali berlari kencang. Kembali dia melihat seekor kecoa di depannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto langsung mengerem kakinya. Dan akhirnya Naruto berhasil juga berhenti. Kali ini dia tidak akan kena lagi oleh perangkap murahan yang di pasang Orochimaru. Fufufufu

"Hosh..hosh..kau mau membuat aku sial lagi, hah? Tidak akan pernah bisa! Hahahaha!" teriak Naruto menunjuk pada kecoa itu. Sedangkan sang kecoa cuek-cuek aja. Memangnya dia punya urusan apa sama Naruto? Nggak ada tuh!

Naruto kembali berlari kencang. Dia masih sibuk menjulurkan lidahnya pada kecoa di belakangnya dan tanpa ia sadari, ia tersandung semut yang sedang lewat. Dan kembali ia terjungkal dan menabrak pintu terdekat.

Naruto bangkit dari jatuhnya dan mengelus-elus kepalanya yang kembali benjol. Kemudian ia memperhatikan pintu yang tadi di tabraknya. Pintu ini belum ia lalui sebelumnya. Dan Naruto memutuskan unruk langsung mendobraknya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto langsung menendang pintu yang tidak berdosa tersebut.

"Sa-Sasuke…" Naruto tertegun begitu melihat sesosok lelaki berkimono putih dan berambut hitam model pantat ayam sedang membelakanginya di kamar tersebut.

"Aha! Sasuke akhirnya kau ketemu juga!!" teriak Naruto menunjuk Sasuke.

"Cih! Ketemu juga rupanya! Padahal tadi aku berniat menyamar jadi kucing!" dengus Sasuke.

"Hebat juga kau bisa bersembunyi dariku selama 2 tahun, Teme! Ku kira kau sedang di mandikan oleh Orochimaru!" ucap Naruto.

"Hn" Sasuke cuma membuang muka.

"Karena aku sudah menemukanmu, sekarang giliranmu yang jaga dan aku yang bersembunyi!" tunjuk Naruto.

"Iya..iya!" ucap Sasuke malas.

"Ku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah menemukanku, Sasuke! Huahahaha uhuk-ohok!" teriak Naruto terbatuk-batuk sambil berlari kencang.

**FIN**

Ya begitulah sodara-sodara! Rupanya selama 2 tahun ini Naruto terus mencari-cari Sasuke karna sedang main petak umpet!*dibacok Bang Kishi karna seenaknya mengubah alur cerita*

Senang rasanya kalau itu memang kenyataan!*ngarep*

Hohohohoho

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
